The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, the present technique relates to a power saving technique in a data processing apparatus having a processing pipeline with pipeline stages for processing micro-operations.
A data processing apparatus may have a processing pipeline which performs data processing operations in response to micro-operations. The processing pipeline may have multiple pipeline stages for carrying out different parts of the processing operations. However, each pipeline stage may consume dynamic power when processing a micro-operation. It is desirable to reduce the amount of energy consumed by a processing pipeline.